1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a material feed hose system and more particularly pertains to for allowing a user to move material from one location to another location while keeping the material heated and isolated.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of other methods and apparatuses for transporting material is known in the prior art. More specifically, other methods and apparatuses for transporting material previously devised and utilized for the purpose of moving fluid material are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,190,480 issued to Carlson on Feb. 20, 2001 discloses a method of making a double walled, heated hose. U.S. Pat. No. 5,637,168 issued on Jun. 10, 1997 to Carlson discloses a Flexible tubing ans support bead on a heated hose. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,459,168 issued Jul. 10, 1984 to Anselm discloses a wire reinforced hose and the method of forming the same.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a material feed hose system that allows for allowing a user to move material from one location to another location while keeping the material heated and isolated.
In this respect, the a material feed hose system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of for allowing a user to move material from one location to another location while keeping the material heated and isolated.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved a material feed hose system which can be used for allowing a user to move material from one location to another location while keeping the material heated and isolated. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.